One Last Time
by UnicornspoopRainbows
Summary: Micah and Shane  Mine . Too short to write a summary. DaltonVerse. *I do not own these characters, CP Coulter does. I just grabbed them and ran away. Glee belongs to Fox, RIB, Chris Colfer's voice and Darren Criss' hair*


_Oh wow. This is so not the stuff i usually write. It kinda just came over me after this conversation between Reed and Micah in Hell Night. I have to admit, I wasn't really Team Micah before because it's totally Rane for me, but when I read this I was nearly in tears because he was so strong and so hurt but all he wanted was for Shane to be happy even if it broke his heart. (Great, now I'm rambling.) And then this little scene popped into my head. _

_Dear CP Coulter, I'm sorry for playing havoc with your amazing characters. It's just that I love them so dearly. You are awesome (No, more like SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOMEHOT!) and Dalton has become one of my favorite books by now. One more thing: Please please please, make Julian happy? He deserves it. I just can't see him suffer anymore. _

_Oh, yeah, last one: I'm german, so english is not my mothertongue (unfortunately). If anybody finds mistakes (although it's been checked) or phrase that just seem awkward, please tell me so I can learn._

_OK, enough. Enjoy. _

* * *

><p>„I am sorry, Micah."<p>

He cried.

"Shane…"

"No, let me talk. I have to say this. Even if it hurts like hell." His breath hitched.

"Please, don't."

"I love you, Micah."

"I love you, too, Cookie." Shane smiled faintly at his old pet name.

* * *

><p><em>"Cookie? Couldn't you come up with something a little more… masculine?" Micah laughed at his boyfriends obvious disapproval. "What? I like it. It suits you. Because you're as sweet as a cookie. But if you like 'Muffin' better…" "Why does it have to be food? I'ts girly! Can't you just call me 'Love' or 'Darling' like all boyfriends do?" Micah raised his eyebrow. "And that's not girly?" Shane huffed. "I tell you something," Micah said, kissing Shanes neck. "I like it, because everyone calls their boyfriends 'Honey' and 'Love' or 'Baby'. But you totally are my Cookie." He kissed Shane's lips and smiled at him. "And besides you're very manly. Shall I show you?"<em>

* * *

><p>"Please don't call me that, Micah."<p>

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because it only makes it harder for me to say what I have to say."

"So don't say it."

Micah knew it was useless. He knew it the moment Shane had asked him to talk in private with this serious look on his face. No, he corrected himself, he had known it when he had seen this little cherub, and the way Shane seemed to worship the ground he was walking on. This very first moment on Valentine's, he knew he fought a lost battle.

"But I have to. I'm sorry, Micah, I have to." Shane looked at him teary-eyed. Micah took a deep breath and steeled himself for what was coming.

"So let's get it over with then."

"I love you." Shane said again. "I really, really do. But…" He choked and tried again. "…but…" He failed.

"You love him more." Micah whispered. A sob broke out of Shane. He nodded. "I'm sorry. I am so so sorry."

"Don't be." The sobs only became harder. Micah reached over and pulled Shane into a tight hug.

"Shhhhh. Don't cry. It's alright. It's okay. Don't cry." He rubbed calming circles into his back. His own eyes burned with unshed tears. "Don't cry." He said again. Slowly Shane stopped trembling until he was silent in Micah's arms.

* * *

><p>"Shane?"<p>

"Yes?"

"Can I have you one last time?"

Shane pulled back and studied Micah closely. He brushed his fingers over his cheek.

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Carefully, as if not to break him, Micah took Shane's face into his hands and kissed him. It was like coming home and leaving. The first and the last. He tried to take in as much of Shane as he could. To save everything in a box in his memory, like a treasure. Every smell, every touch, every kiss was now precious and not to waste.<p>

It was slow, so slow. Clothes were pulled of with patience and hands tried to reach every spot, to not miss a single inch. Micah took his time to rediscover Shane, because just for tonight, they had all the time given. It was fireworks again, and marching bands and violins. Everything new, but so familiar. And they were close, so close. They just held each other in silence for what felt like hours. Skin on skin, just breathing. Micah held Shane and tried to put everything into that touch. To tell him that it was alright. Even if it wasn't.

When they finally became one, he let his tears break free. He buried his face in Shanes silky curls and cried. Cried for what he had had and what he had lost, for himself and his foolishness and for them and what they could have been.

They slowly moved in perfect synchrony, trying to delay the end. When it came, it came with force, leaving both of them breathless.

* * *

><p>Shane didn't let go. Micah carefully pulled the covers back and over them. He laid on his back, slowly running his fingers through his hair and looked at the ceiling. He had tonight and only tonight. Tonight Shane was his. One last time. Tomorrow he would have to hand him over. But tonight he could hold him, and pretend he did have forever.<p>

"Micah?" A sleepy voice came from the dark.

"Yeah, Cookie?" He felt Shane smile against his chest.

"I love you. Always have, always will."

He pulled him tighter against him and pressed a kiss into his messy curls. Tonight, he said to himself. Only tonight.

"I know."


End file.
